Yusei and Akiza's second Duel
* 41: }} Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski faced each other a second time in in a game of Duel Monsters in the Dark Signer arc in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Prior Events After the devastation brought about by the summoning of Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu and Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Akiza is brought over to the hospital by Jack Atlas after being knocked out by falling debris. Hideo and his wife Setsuno rushed over to the hospital to check up on her since they were Akiza's parents. They are shocked and hurt to find her in this comatose state due to some emotional trauma. Jack suggests to Hideo that he get Yusei to help her. Yusei is informed of the situation by Blister and suddenly Hideo appears. He asks begs Yusei to help Akiza awaken from her coma and tells her of how she became the duelist known as the Black Rose. With some encouragement from Martha, Hideo returns to the hospital with Yusei in tow. Yusei wakes Akiza up from her slumber, but when she sees her parents, the reunion is not a happy one. She remembers Sayer falling into into a pit and blames her father. Hurt, confused and enraged she lashes out at Yusei who offers to duel her to help her realize who really cares about her. Duel Turn 1: Akiza Akiza Draws "Evil Thorn" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position (100/300). She then Tributes "Evil Thorn" to activate its effect, inflicting 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3700 Life Points) and Special Summoning 2 "Evil Thorn"s from her Deck in Attack Position (100/300 for both), but Akiza can't activate the effects of the two newly summoned "Evil Thorns". Yusei's hand contains "Junk Synchron". Akiza then activates "Closed Plant Gate" to prevent Yusei from attacking on his next turn since she controls two Plant-type monsters with the same name. Akiza ends her turn Turn 2: Yusei Yusei Draws "Shield Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Defense Position (800/1600). He then Sets "Realize Defense" and "Reinforce Truth" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Turn 3: Akiza Akiza Draws "Twilight Rose Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position (1000/1000). She then activates its effect, Special Summoning "Dark Verger" from her hand in Attack Position (0/1000). She then tunes her 2 "Evil Thorns" and "Dark Verger" with "Twilight Rose Knight" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" in Attack Position (2400/1800). She then equips "Black Rose Dragon" with "Thorn of Malice", increasing its ATK by 600 ("Black Rose Dragon": 2400 → 3000/1800) and granting it the ability to inflict Piercing Damage. Also if the monster equipped with "Thorn of Malice" attacks a monster, it will not be destroyed, but it will lose 600 ATK and DEF after Damage Calculation. When "Thorn of Malice" is removed from the field, all ATK and DEF changes that it caused will be negated. Akiza then activates "Black Rose Dragon's" effect, removing from play an "Evil Thorn" in her Graveyard to switch "Shield Warrior" to Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase("Shield Warrior": 800 → 0/1600). Akiza attacks "Shield Warrior" with "Black Rose Dragon", but Yusei activates "Realize Defense" to switch "Shield Warrior" back into Defense Position. Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Shield Warrior" is not destroyed, but "Black Rose Dragon" inflicts Piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 3700 → 2300 Life Points). After Damage Calculation, "Thorn of Malice" decreases "Shield Warrior's" ATK and DEF by 600 ("Shield Warrior": 0/1600 → 1000). Since "Shield Warrior" had 0 ATK at the timing, it loses no ATK. Akiza ends her turn. On Akiza's End Phase, the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" wears off, returning "Shield Warrior's" ATK back to normal("Shield Warrior": 0 → 800/1000). Turn 4: Yusei Before Yusei draws, Akiza removes the pin in her hair, allowing her powers to run wild. Yusei draws "Release Restraint Wave". He then activates his face-down "Reinforce Truth", Special Summoning "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Deck in Attack Position, but forbidding himself from conducting his Battle Phase this turn. He then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Junk Synchron" with "Speed Warrior" and "Shield Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Yusei ends his turn. Turn 5: Akiza Akiza draws. She then attacks "Stardust Dragon" with "Black Rose Dragon". Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Stardust Dragon" is not destroyed, but Yusei still takes Battle Damage (Yusei 2300 → 1800 Life Points). After Damage Calculation, "Stardust Dragon" loses 600 ATK and DEF due to "Thorn of Malice" ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 1900/2000 → 1400). Akiza ends her turn. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws. He then activates "Half Shut", halving "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK ("Black Rose Dragon": 3000 → 1500/1800) until the End Phase and preventing it from being destroyed by battle this turn. Yusei attacks "Black Rose Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon". Due to "Half Shut's" effect, "Black Rose Dragon" is not destroyed, but Akiza still takes Battle Damage (Akiza 4000 → 3600 Life Points). Yusei Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. On Yusei's End Phase, the effect of "Half Shut" wears off, returning "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK back to 3000("Black Rose Dragon": 1500 → 3000/1800). Turn 7: Akiza Akiza draws. She then attacks "Stardust Dragon" with "Black Rose Dragon". Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Stardust Dragon" is not destroyed, but Yusei still takes Battle Damage (Yusei 1800 → 700 Life Points). After Damage Calculation, "Stardust Dragon" loses 600 ATK and DEF due to "Thorn of Malice" ("Stardust Dragon": 1900 → 1300/1400 → 800). She then Sets 1 card in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws "Defense Draw". He then Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Turn 9: Akiza Akiza draws. She then attacks "Stardust Dragon" with "Black Rose Dragon", but Yusei activates "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage he takes from the attack to 0 and draw 1 card. Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Stardust Dragon" is not destroyed, but it loses 600 ATK and DEF after Damage Calculation ("Stardust Dragon": 1300 → 700/800 → 200). Akiza activates "Wonder Clover", discarding "Lord Poison" to allow "Black Rose Dragon" to attack again. Akiza attacks "Stardust Dragon" again with "Black Rose Dragon", but Yusei activates "Iron Resolve", paying half his Life Points so that he takes no Battle Damage from the attack (Yusei 700 → 350 Life Points). Due to "Thorn of Malice", "Stardust Dragon" is not destroyed, but it loses 600 ATK and DEF after Damage Calculation ("Stardust Dragon": 700 → 100/200 → 0). Akiza activates "Doom Petal Countdown". Now during each of Akiza's End Phases, she can remove from play a Plant-type monster in her Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Yusei. If there are no Plant-type monsters in Akiza's Graveyard, "Doom Petal Countdown" will be destroyed, but Yusei will then take 300 damage for every Plant-type monster that was removed from play via "Doom Petal Countdown". Akiza ends her turn. On Akiza's End Phase, she activates the effect of "Doom Petal Countdown", removing from play an "Evil Thorn" from her Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei 350 → 50 Life Points). Akiza intends to finish Yusei off next turn with "Doom Petal Countdown's" effect. Turn 10: Yusei Before Yusei draws, he comes to the conclusion that Akiza has no idea how to control her power. Yusei draws "Silver Wing" and subsequently equips it to "Stardust Dragon". Now up to twice per turn, this card can prevent "Stardust Dragon" from being destroyed by battle and if "Stardust Dragon" would be destroyed by a card effect, Yusei can destroy "Silver Wing" instead. He activates "Release Restraint Wave" to destroy "Silver Wing" and all Spell and Trap Cards that Akiza controls. Since "Thorn of Malice" is no longer on the field, "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK goes back to normal ("Black Rose Dragon": 3000 → 2400/1800) With "Thorn of Malice" destroyed, "Stardust Dragon's" ATK and DEF return to normal ("Stardust Dragon": 100 → 2500/0 → 2000). Yusei attacks "Black Rose Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon" (Akiza 3600 → 3500 Life Points), but Akiza discards "Hedge Guard" after Damage Calculation to prevent "Black Rose Dragon" from being destroyed, but its ATK will be halved until the End Phase. ("Black Rose Dragon": 2400 → 1200/1800). At this point Akiza desperately pleas to stop the duel. Suddenly, she notices her father about to struck by a stray cabinet. With a clinch of her fist, she manages to stop the doom petal storm and the wind, saving her father. Tears roll from her eyes as she was finally able to control her powers. She asks Yusei to end the duel as she no longer wants to fight anymore. Since "Stardust Dragon" did not destroy "Black Rose Dragon" with its attack, Yusei activates "Synchro Ring" which doubles "Stardust Dragon's" ATK and allows it to attack again ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 5000/2000). "Stardust Dragon" then attacks and destroys "Black Rose Dragon". (Akiza 3500 → 0 Life Points) Yusei wins. Aftermath The duelist known as the Black Rose was no more. Akiza was finally able to forgive her parents and see the world in a new light. Yusei offered to be her first true friend, and in turn, she agrees to help the Signers defeat the Dark Signers, and her parents give her their blessing and permission. Used cards Category:Duels